


Schlaflied

by Estienne



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Deutsch, Fluff, German, Little!Loki, Sweet Loki, little!Thor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estienne/pseuds/Estienne
Summary: Auch Loki war einmal klein und ängstlich. Ein kurzer, süßer Oneshot über zwei Brüder.





	Schlaflied

Für Sekunden wurde der Himmel von einem grellen Leuchten erhellt. Strahlende Blitze durchbrachen die finstere Wolkendecke und wucherten über den nachtschwarzen Horizont. Wind und Regen spielten ihre eigenen stürmischen Lieder, bogen Bäume und klopften an Fenster und Türen.  
Er würde dieses Schauspiel als schön, wenn nicht gar als zauberhaft bezeichnen, wüsste er nicht, dass den goldenen Linien ein grauenhafter Donner folgen wurde. Zitternd zog er seine weiche Decke enger um sich und zählte die Sekunden. Acht. Acht Sekunden nach dem Blitz kam der Donner. Der laute Knall lies ihn zusammenzucken. Er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Und auch wenn seine Eltern und sein großer Bruder ihm immer wieder beteuerten, dass ein Gewitter nicht schlimm sei und er sich nicht fürchten brauche, so konnte er doch nicht anders in einer Gewitternacht reagieren. Nicht nur der Donner klang wie das Brüllen eines Riesen, auch die Blitze verdunkelten die Schatten in seinem Zimmer und so sahen sie für wenige Sekunden aus wie Monster, die sich um sein Bett scharten. Krallen besetzte, eisige Hände schienen nach ihm zu greifen und erinnerten ihn an die Geschichten seines Kindermädchens. Es gäbe da draußen grässliche Eisriesen, die an einem trostlosen, schneebedeckten Ort hausten und zu denen man unartige Kinder schickte. Welche einen holen kamen, wenn man nicht auf aß, sein Zimmer unordentlich war.  
Erneut lies ein Donner in zusammenfahren. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer und seine grünen Augen huschten hektisch auf der Suche nach Eisriesen, die ihn holen wollten, durch sein Zimmer. Er war allein. Und diese Tatsache beruhigte ihn in dem selben Masse, wie sie ihn ängstlich schauern lies.  
Sollte er? Aber er war doch schon groß. Er brauchte niemanden mehr. Immerhin war er schon acht Jahre alt.  
Ein neues Grollen lies ihn aus seinem Bett springen und die Tür von seinem Zimmer aufreißen. Schnell huschten seine nackten, kleinen Füße über den kalten Steinboden, während er durch den langen Flur rannte. Die Schatten schienen ihn zu verfolgen und bei jedem neuen Donnerschlag schien er beinah zu stolpern. Ein paar Türen weiter blieb er stehen und schlich sich vorsichtig in das dunkle Zimmer. Nur durch die einzelnen Blitze wurde der Raum erhellt. Die dunklen Umrisse eines großen Bettes zeichneten sich gegenüber von ihm ab und schnell, bevor ein neuer Donner das Zimmer erreichen konnte, rannte auf das Bett zu und kletterte unter die Decke. Es war warm und er fühlte sich sicher. Hier waren bestimmt keine Eisriesen und wenn doch, konnte sein Bruder ihn sicher beschützen. Immerhin war dieser stark und er sagte, er passe immer auf ihn auf.

„Loki?“, die verschlafene Stimme seines Bruders lies ihn unter der Bettdecke hervor lugen. Thor blickte aus müden Augen in die Richtung, in der er seinen kleinen Bruder vermutete. „Was machst du hier?“  
Loki zog die Decke seines Bruders enger an sich ran und blickte vorwurfsvoll in dessen Richtung. „Es gewittert!“ Und Thor verstand ihn. Auch wenn sein Bruder sonst immer so ernst und erwachsen war, so fürchtete er sich doch vor dem lauten Donner und er selbst beschützte ihn bei jedem Gewitter. Auch wenn er heute das Unwetter verschlafen hätte, so hatte er nichts gegen den Besuch von Loki. Sanft zog er die Decke enger um sie beide und rutschte näher zu seinem zwei Jahre jüngeren Bruder. „Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben!“ Sie lagen einfach schweigend nebeneinander und lauschten den Atemzügen des jeweils anderen. Kurz darauf schlief Thor wieder ein, einen Arm beschützend um seinen Bruder gelegt.  
Loki dagegen lag noch etwas wach und lauschte dem Geräuschen des Gewitter. Und plötzlich klang der Donner nicht mehr so laut, war der Blitz nicht mehr so grell und auch der Wind und der Regen schienen ihn nicht mehr anzuschreien. Und als der nächste Blitz das Zimmer erhellte, konnte man zwei Jungen in einem Bett liegen sehen, die friedlich ruhend ihre Zeit in der Traumwelt teilten.

 

Viele Jahre, eigentlich sogar Jahrhunderte später saß der Mann, der einst der ängstliche kleine Junge, der Schutz bei seinem Bruder suchte war, an die Wand einer Höhle gelehnt da und beobachtete das Gewitter mit den selben grünen Augen wie damals. Nun zuckte er nicht mehr mit jedem Donnerschlag zusammen und auch die finsteren, zuckenden Schatten in der Höhle beeindruckten ihn nicht. Nachlässig hatte er das eine Bein angewinkelt, die rechte Hand lag locker auf seinem Stab. Bei jedem Blitz zeichneten sich dunkle Furchen über sein Gesicht und sein Helm mit den langen, nach innen gebogenen Hörnern warf schaurige Schatten, die Krallen besetzte Hände glichen, an die Wand hinter ihm. Ein bösartiges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen bläulichen Lippen ab, während der feuchte Höhlenboden zu zufrieren begann. Rote Augen funkelten aus der Dunkelheit heraus.  
Jetzt war er nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der sich vor Schatteneisriesen fürchtete. Jetzt war er der Eisriese, das Monster, das Kinder am Schlafen hinderte. 

Seine Hand schloss sich fester um den Stab, während er sich langsam vom zugefrorenen Boden erhob und zum Höhlenausgang schritt. „Bald, Bruder, werden wir uns wiedersehen. Nur nicht so wie damals.“


End file.
